This invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to a folding table.
Such tables are well known for use as card tables, picnic tables and a more robust construction that may be utilised for refectory or canteen tables, which may be folded and stacked away after use.
However, even the more robust tables available hitherto, leave a lot to be desired when it comes to their inherent strengths and of late, it has become evident that folding tables must be designed to a very high specification if they are to be fit for their purpose.
Generally, the prior art, of which the disclosures of GB 613,359, FR 637,771 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,248 are prime examples, relates to a folding table comprising a pair of legs mounted at or towards each end of the table and enabling means associated with each pair of legs for enabling movement of the legs between a first position in which the legs lie adjacent an underside of the table, or substantially so, and a second position in which the legs extend at a right angle, or substantially so, to the underside of the table to support the table in conventional manner, wherein, each enabling means comprises two tracks fixedly mounted one on each side of the table, one track being a mirror image of the other, tracking elements each mounted for movement along an associated one of the tracks, and means connecting each of said tracking elements with an associated pair of legs to facilitate movement of the legs between their respective first and second positions as aforesaid.
While the tables of GB 613,359, FR 637,771 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,248 may find application as occasional tables, they are either lacking in strength for the purpose or they include complex unlatching mechanisms for releasing the legs from their second positions when folding the tables for storage. In addition, while the tables of these prior art documents include latching means for securing the legs of the tables in their second positions, they do not include a similar feature for securing the legs of the tables in their first positions.
The unlatching mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,248 is arranged to act in tandem to release both legs of a pair of legs simultaneously, however, to effect such release it is required that the table be fully inverted and for foot pressure to be exerted on a bar connecting the release mechanism associated with each leg of the pair of legs. This is a cumbersome and somewhat impracticable means for releasing the pairs of legs and may not be readily achievable by everyone who needs to fold such a table for storage purposes.
The present invention seeks to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of prior arrangements and thus provides an improved
folding table comprising a pair of legs pivotally mounted at or towards each end of the table and enabling means associated with each pair of legs for enabling movement of the legs between a first position in which the legs lie adjacent an underside of the table, or substantially so, and a second position in which the legs extend at a right angle, or substantially so, to the underside of the table to support the table in conventional manner, wherein each enabling means comprises two tracks fixedly mounted one on each side of the table, one track being a mirror image of the other, tracking elements each mounted for movement along an associated one of said tracks, and means connecting each of said tracking elements with an associated pair of legs to facilitate movement of the legs between said first and second positions, characterised in that each connecting means is pivotally mounted between an associated pair of legs and comprises a connecting element which extends beneath the table and wholly, or substantially so, between its associated tracks and provides one of said tracking elements at each end thereof for location in an associated one of the tracks.
Conveniently, the connecting means further comprises supports extending between opposite ends of the connecting element and an associated one of the legs of each pair of legs.
Preferably, the supports are each pivotally connected to its associated one of said legs whereby each connecting means is pivotally mounted between an associated pair of legs as aforesaid and the supports associated with each pair of legs are connected one to the other to add strength to the table leg structure.
In a table according to any one of the last three preceding paragraphs, latching mechanisms are provided for securing associated ones of the pairs of legs in their first or second positions, the latching mechanisms each being conveniently-mounted within its associated connecting element, each latching mechanism comprising a twin poppet arrangement biased by spring means to cause its associated poppets to be engaged in associated apertures provided in the tracks whereby, when the table is in use, the legs thereof are locked in one or other of their first and second positions.
Preferably, the latching mechanisms each comprise a pair of compression tabs slidably mounted within their respective connecting elements whereby, when the table is in use and the table legs are to be moved between their first and their second positions, movement of the pressure tabs of each pair towards each other causes movement of said poppets from their respective apertures to facilitate movement of the table legs as aforesaid.
Conveniently, damper means are provided to control the movement of the legs as they are moved between their first and second positions.